Tempestuous Affection
by Miss Whatsit
Summary: Hermione has a horrible dream about Draco and then finds herself locked up with him. Can they overcome their differences and survive? Or better yet, can Hermione find a suitable hiding place from this pompous git? I hope so!


Oh how she _loathed _him. How every fiber in her body wanted to strangle that blond-haired head of his. How she wanted to smash his teeth in every time he flashed that smirk of his. How she... words couldn't describe how much she loathed him. And every time he bothered Harry or Ron... it made her so angry. And one day, in her third year, she made him regret it... even if it was only of a short while. The look in his eyes told her that he was cursing himself inwardly for ever messing with Hermione Granger.

Or, at least, that was what she wanted to believe. He could have just been surprised, or maybe he was just hurt, but she wanted to believe that his pompous arse was scared, yes, _scared_ of her. But then she gets a grip and realize who she is. Who in their right mind would be afraid of her?

She sighed, taking her mind out of the gutter and scrawling down something on her parchment and idly flipping pages of her textbook. She was doing her essay for Professor Vector, which was due next week. She was dozing off, though, as Arithmancy wasn't the easiest of subjects. Even for her, who got top marks, Arithmancy was a challenge for her, which, of course, she loved. She couldn't get enough of challenges. She found most things to be too easy, and a challenge was invited with open arms. And a challenge it was.

But she wasn't currently thinking of challenges, or even Arithmancy, for that matter. She was thinking about how heavy her eyelids where and how very comfortable it was to lay her head on the open textbook...

_"You stupid little Mudblood!" Oh that voice... Hermione knew who it was. The poison that seemed to radiate off every word. Her eyes were wearily staring at the sliver-blond-haired figure, clad in a long, velvet cloak, green in color. She was in a dungeon, hooked in chains upon the wall. She was obviously tired._

_ "At least I'm not an arrogant ferret like yourself." She said, her voice raspy. Her arms fell slightly. They felt as if they'd been hanging upward for ages._

_ "Is that the best you can come up with?" Draco Malfoy said, scoffing slightly at her. He walked forwards, and was in front of her. Her head looked down; it was becoming weary as well. But she couldn't be weak; not for Harry... or Ron... she needed to be strong._

_"Well,"She spat sarcastically. "I 'm sure you' think up great come-backs when you're chained to a wall!"_

_ He glared at her and put his hand to her face gently. At first he held it on her cheek and cupped her face. Then, it was up in the air, and down again on to her cheek, a bittersweet memory of third year._

_ "Not so much fun to be on the receiving end, is it, Granger?" He whispered into her ear. She moved her head slightly, the spot on her cheek where he'd slapped her was turning red. She closed her eyes for a moment. "Well, Granger, you've a bit more to receive. You remember your two friends, right? Potty and Weasel? Well, they've come to see you."_

_ And, just as he said, Ron and Harry had instantaneously appeared out of thin air. They looked as tired as she did, and they up against the wall. Draco got out his wand. "A pity they won't be visiting for very long."_

_ Hermione's eyes widened. She knew what was coming. "NOOO!" She yelled. "Harry, Ron, run!" She couldn't understand why they were just standing there... although at the moment she wasn't thinking rationally. Just then, Draco Malfoy aimed his wand at Ron._

_"Avada Kedavra!" A flash of green light..._

"ROOON!!" screamed Hermione, her face jerking up from the textbook. The Library was empty now. He only one in there was Madam Pince who was snoring quite intently. Hermione was sweating, and her adrenaline was pumping. "Just a dream..." She told herself, as she gathered her books. She glanced at one of the clocks in the library, and saw that it was nearly midnight. She sighed and walked out of the library, spinning around at every sound that she heard.

She wet through one dark corridor after the next. After awhile,s he had been very frightened, and began in a heavy run. She was at the verge of tears when she ran into a heavy solid figure.

"Ouch..." She said, rubbing her nose. But oh, it wasn't who she thought it was... or who she wished it was...

"You stupid little Mudblood!" Oh, Hermione knew who it was... But then Hermione's eyes widened. She had been running so wildly, she hadn't realized where she was going. She was in a dungeon... just like the dream... She backed away from him, shivering like mad. "What's wrong with you? Afraid of me like you should be?"

But she was crying. She was backing up against one of the walls, sitting there like a small child. _So much for Gryffindor bravery._ They both were thinking, though one was definitely not sarcastic.

"P..please... Leave them alone..." She said, looking at him with eyes only a toddle had after a bad nightmare. Those brown eyes were pleading... but Draco Malfoy could not figure out for what.

"What? You're not making any sense, Granger."

"Just leave them alone... You can take me, but let them live, please..."

Draco Malfoy was utterly confused at this point. Normally he would have hurled as many insults as he could at her, but she was just so... vulnerable. The powerful always triumphed over th meek, but he did not want to take advantage of the situation; this surprised him immensely. "Granger. Let's go to the Hospital Wing, okay?"

Her eyes stared back at him, fear very much eminent. She nodded. She'd do whatever he said as long as he didn't harm Ron or Harry. Not that Draco knew this, though. At this point, Draco grabbed her arm roughly, and they walked towards the Hospital Wing. A moments later, Hermione was staring at him again, though her face was covered by darkness.

"What're you looking at?" Draco snapped. She turned away, and wanted o be anywhere but there right now. "How much further do you think it is? I can't see much in the dark."

She shrugged, but then saw a door. It looked like the Hospital Wing, so she decided to speak up. "Well, I think we're here, actually." She said meekly. She opened the door and they were both shoved into a room, the door closing and locking behind them almost immeadietly.

"Oh Merlin, look what you've gone and done now!"Draco said, going to the door and trying to get t open. Hermione, it seemed, as regaining herself back. At this, she fumed.

"ME?"

"Well is there anyone else in here, you dolt?" Just then he turned around. Maybe there _was _someone else in here. Hermione looked at him angrily, but then took the hint. They both looked at opposite sides of the room to find that they were in a room that looked like a muggle living room. In fact, there were doors and hallways, it looked as if they were _inside_ a muggle apartment. "Err..." Draco said, at a loss for words.

"Oh..." Hermione said, walking down one of the hallways. It led to a bedroom, complete with one bed, a nightstand, a dresser, and a quaint love-seat. She sighed and took a seat on the love-seat. She was sill rather jumpy, and wondered slightly if someone _was_ in there with them. But the nap Hermione had taken earlier hadn't sustained her, and soon her eyelids were heavy once again.

--

My first decent story in awhile. They are pretty in character, except for maybe Draco, who's a bit OOC. I'll try to make them as in-character as possible.  
In return, do you readers mind reviewing? Thanks!

-Remi the Wonder Weasel


End file.
